


Why You Should Never Let Clones Loose

by NaruSasu_Forever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruSasu_Forever/pseuds/NaruSasu_Forever
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke don’t know how they ended up in the past, but at this point Naruto clones seem more important than that.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 34





	Why You Should Never Let Clones Loose

So maybe letting your clones loose to do whatever they please in the past isn’t the best idea, but at the time he was mostly freaking out about being in the past with Sasuke, and not really caring about what damage it would do.

Obviously, he should have seeing as he had just found out that one of this clones had painted the Raikages face, but oh well. Naruto was currently running towards Otogakure anyways so he probably wouldn’t see the Raikage or anyone who knew him.

Why he was running there, you may ask? Well, that was because he needed to deal with Orochimaru, and Sasuke just wanted to get back at the Sannin (he also needed to make sure that his clones hadn’t gotten to Orochimaru yet, and if they did he needed pictures).

————————————

They had arrived in Oto, but saw no sign of anyone or Orochimaru. “Where the hell is everyone?” As far as he knew most people didn’t just get up one day and decide to go hide somewhere, so he honestly didn’t know what was going on. 

“Hn, your clones probably got to them, dobe”. “Teme, why did you say that you jinxed us!” 

“Why don’t you just dispelled your clones and find out then?”  
“I can’t because I don’t know where they are!”

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped, “Wait Naruto, I think I know where they are, follow me.” And so follow he did.

———————————

Naruto was following Sasuke down the halls of Orochimarues base when Sasuke suddenly came to a stop, gaping. “What happend, what did you find?”

When Naruto peeked into the room he was shocked. Orochimaru was hanging from the ceiling, dressed up as a princess, with his hair tied up in buns with lots of bows, and died pink. 

Once he had gotten over his shock, he burst out laughing, out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke trembling with unreleased laughter, and even heard a snort from him (though the bastard swears he must have been hearing things).

He grabbed a camera and took several pictures. He then handed it to Sasuke who took around twenty more.

He then got out his sealing kit, because he was gonna explode this place!

———————————

Once he had finished with the sealing he turned to leave knowing that Sasuke would soon follow him, feeling as if he was forgetting something. Some loud cursing from one of the further rooms reminded him of what he forget.  
He ran over to the room, only to see Sasuke poking Orichimaru with the handle of his sword (mind you it was the one he took from Orochimaru, so he was probably flexing).

Orochimaru suddenly got out of the rope and lunged at him, freaked out he slapped the seal in his hand on him. He immediately regretted it when he realized it was a storage seal (he needed Orochomaru alive, ‘ya know, plus how was he gonna explain this to Ero sennin).

He decided that he would see what happens to Orochimaru, and hope that he was still alive. 

He then left the base and actives to seals. When the explosions finished he was proud to say that there was a big crater and no base in sight. (Yay)

———————————

Naruto and Sasuke decided that they should probably go after Zetsu and Madara, and then after they where dead go after Danzo.

Zetsu was pretty weak overall and so it didn’t take much time to seal him, and go to find Madara.

Madara on the other hand was strong even in his old age, so it was taking them awhile. 

Then when he was gathering chakras for a Rasenshuriken he accidentally dispelled his clones, all of them.  
The result? He burst out laughing. 

—————————

Madara honestly didn’t know what the fuck was going on or who these people were, but he decided that they were insane and that he didn’t want to know. 

So when the yellow haired demon burst out laughing, to say he was scared was an understatement. (Had he finally snapped? Was he even sane before?)

That being said when he threw a stack of papers (photos?) at him and his dark haired friend (boyfriend?) and the yellow haired demons friend started laughing too, saying he almost wet his pant was an understatement (That friend of his was an Uchiha he was sure, and Uchihas don’t show emotion!). 

That was before he saw the pictures though, because when he did he had the overwhelming urge to laugh too. 

On the papers there where pictures of all the Kages and other S ranked figures who where either covered in paint, dressed up as a princess, hanging from a rope naked, or some other thing.

He than started chuckling (read: giggling like a school girl), and once he saw the rest of the photos, he too was left laughing his ass of in the ground with the two demons.

And then he had a stroke for laughing for the first time in years for a full hour (Curse his old age!).

———————————

Madra just had a stroke from laughing too much.

Madara fucking Uchiha had a stroke!

He and Sasuke bust out in laughter.

———————————

Jiraiya was passing through the Land of Fire when he felt a large amount of chakra, so he went and investigated. 

I

He was expecting some S ranked shinobi fighting, he did NOT expect too see to shinobi laughing their asses off next to another one who looked like he had a stroke (and was that an Uchiha because he certainly looked like one?). 

He went over to them to interrogate them, but wasn’t prepared to see the blond one (who looked a lot like Naruto just older) start bawling and hug him saying “Ero Sennin I missed you!”. 

He also wasn’t expecting to see his dark haired companion activate a fully matured sharingan and glare at him (what was with all the damn Uchihas? Wasn’t their only supposed to be one left?) until he tentatively comforted the older looking Naruto (because that was definitely Naruto, or a long lost relative).

——————————

Once Naruto calmed down he explained to Jiraiya how he and Sasuke somehow time travel. Jiraya was oddly excepting and said that “weirder things have happened”.

He then asked why Naruto and Sasuke where laughing their asses of next to a dead Madara (UCHIHA FUCKING MADARA), and let’s just say that when they were done explaining they weren’t the only ones laughing.

——————————

Naruto and Sasuke then went and killed Danzo, sat on his dead body, took pictures, and then took all his money.

Then they went and took all of gatos money too.

——————————

Moral of the story?

Don’t let your clones do whatever they want.

Especially in the past!

————————————

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something, so any advice is welcome! This is an idea that I had for a while btw ;) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
